I miss
by wwedivaforever95
Summary: FEMSLASH Both girls will face off tonight ...but what i always wondered was why there rivalry started..why the couldnt just talk it over and get it done? where they both hiding something? or are they still hiding something? FEMSLASH


i do not own anything

I miss those blue eyes  
how you kissed me at night  
i miss the way we see  
like there's no sunrise  
the taste of your smile  
i miss the way we breathe

angelina pov

The thing i miss most about you is your eyes. The way they explain your emotions wiithout you even showing it. Anytime i looked at them i could never look away,almost as if i was hypnotized. I miss waking up at night from a nightmare and you were there holding me and telling me it was okay nd kissing me on my forehead and cheeck to calm me down. Little did you know everytime u kissed me i got little butterflies in my stomach. I miss watching the sunrise on our way to the gym..we could have been on the highway but when you saw the sun begging to rise you just stopped the car and it was like the world was gone to you and you used to say " i never seen anything more beautiful" even though you watched it every morning and just the way you seemed to glow in the oncoming colors of light made me shiver. I miss your smile,espically when i was the one who made you laugh or smile because just seeing your smile could brighten up my whole day. I also miss how you used to fall asleep on me in the car rides and when i would eventually fall asleep how our breathes would match up and we would be in sync. It seemed like the planets were aligned and this is how it was meant to be...

I miss those blue eyes  
how you kissed me at night  
i miss the way we see  
like there's no sunrise  
the taste of your smile  
i miss the way we breathe

velvet pov

I miss your eyes mostly,and how you seemed to look directly into my soul and know how i truley felt. I miss when we used to hide under the covers during a storm because i was scared of thunder and u would stay with me and keep me safe and tell me "im here for you as long as you need me...ill always be here to keep you safe and warm...always" and then you would hold me close and kiss my nose and whisper everything will be alright which always gave me gossebumps. I miss sitting on the beach at night and hearing the waves smash against the shore and watch how the stars in the sky light up the ocean and how pretty it looked. We used to stay out all night and you told me this was the one place were you felt like you could be yourself and that i was the only person who you couldnt live without made me heart melt. I miss the way your breathe felt so good on the nape of my neck whenever you told me a secret or whenever we would practice wrestling and you pin me and breathe heavily because we would get worn out and it would tickle me to the point of were i would break out early just to get away or else...Most of all i miss when we would fall asleep and i would start to wake up and we would be breathing at the same pace almost like we were one and everything just seemed to be right...

but i never told you  
what i should have said  
no i never told you  
i just held it in

no ones pov

Both girls will face off tonight and it was said to final st aside there differneces once and for all...but what i always wondered was why there rivalry started..why the couldnt just talk it over and get it done? where they both hiding something? or are they _still_ hiding something..

angelina pov

I just hope this all ends tonight because i dont know how long i could hold my feelings in. I know i wouldnt feel soo..upset if i told her a long time but now hopefully i can tell her without her going around telling people and calling me a freak. Who am i trying to kid! those are the first two things she is going to do! I hate being so confused all the time but i have to tell her or else i couldnt live with myself. So after i tell her i guess ill just have to quiet... i hate just the thought of that but i have to..no i need to. I just hope people dont get to upset and i pray to god she dosent find out it was because of her because even though i know how she feels about me i know she wouldnt want me to quet because of how i felt over her or else deep down she would feel guilty and then i would feel guilty thats shes guilty. but..do i even have another choice..

velvet pov

Im so scared of how everythings going to playout. I just want us to pretend that were going to get along and never even talk again. I cant stand looking at her beacuse all i want to do is run over and hug her from looking so confused all the time. I just want to make it better but i know if i did after everything thats happened i would slip and say something and be a huge laughing stock to the entire roster! So im just going to keep my mouth shut and go along with the script and get out of here as fast as possible.

everyones pov

now i miss everything  
about you  
(still you're gone)  
cant believe that i still want  
you  
after all the things we've  
been through  
i miss everything about you  
without you

they finished there match at which angelina won and they shook hands and left. Then when angelina was looking for velvet to tell her how she felt she couldnt find her and asked if she could say goodbye to her fans befors she left after the ppv was over (befors there match started she went to hogan and told him and he told her okay) and she also asked him when he told velvet to give her the note she wrote to her incase she couldnt find her. So after the ppv was over she went in the ring and told everyone that the match they saw tongiht was her last match ever and it was just her time to leave and she gave a sad goodbye speech which got everyone crying and when she was just about to leave she said "ill miss you all and i promise you im making the right decision this is just how i want my carrer to end and im happy with it..." "BULLSHIIT" those were the next words that came out of the loud speakers that werent angelinas..but velvets. "dont you dare..dont you dare leave because of this because of what happened if anyone should leave it should be me.. i never knew you felt that way and if you did then i would have given you this" said velvet and handed her a latter of her own. When angelina opened it she saw what velvet wrote she missed about her. "Do you really truly feel this way and you never told me either..or is this one of your cruel jokes.." said angelina. Velvet then said " Why would i joke about something like that! Our friendship meant everything in the world to me!" "so this..this letter is only about friendship" said angelian weakly. "What else would it be about" asked velvet "nothing velvet it meant nothing else..you know what just forget about me and act like i was never here!" said angelina who was half screaming and half crying "Angel..please just tell me whats wrong with you..what did that letter mean to you" and angel stayed quiet and was begging to walk out of the ring when.."Angel please stop...please im beggint you to stay.. i need you" even though it broke angelina in half she still kept walking up that ramp and then she said "ANGEL! GOD DAMNIT MY LETTER WASNT ABOUT FRIENDSHIP..IT WAS ABOUT ME ADMITTING MY FEELINGS FOR YOU! DNT GO PLEASE" and then she said it " PLEASE DONT GO IM BEEGING YOU..YOUR THE ONLY GOOD THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!". "what good have i bought to you velvet! what have i done that you just cant let go..i know you could be with anyone else in here you dont need me..you never needed me" she turned around and kept walking but what velvet said next made her stop dead cold. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DONT NEED YOU! OF COURSE I DO I ALWAYS HAVE AND I DONT WANT TO BE WITH ANYONE ELSE BECAUSE I NEVER EXPECTED THAT I WOULD HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT I DID AND NOW I CAN NEVER SEE MYSLEF WITH ANYONE ELse thats why.." her voice died down after she just realised what she said. Shr just admitted to herself and everyone that she didnt just have feelings for angelina but she was in love with her. "your...your in love with me?" asked angelina so gently you could barley hear. "yeah i guess i am" "but...do you love me?" even though velvet was scared to ask she knows she had too to get it all out in the open. Angelina walked back into the ring stood face t face with velvet and said " I loved you ever since i looked into your eyes for the first time..and i saw that you loved me right back..even if you didnt know it yet" Then velvet grabbed angelina and kissed her on the lips ever so lightly but rough at the same time as the crowd cheered and roared. After a minute or two they took time to get air to breathe resting there foreheads against one another holding each other closer and realising they were broadcasting them live for the first time. But they didnt care they finally had eachother and now that they were together..there was nothing either of them could miss... END OF STORY


End file.
